1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector in which elastic deformation of a lance is prevented by the use of a front holder, thereby increasing a retaining force for preventing withdrawal of a metal terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose conventional connectors in which elastic deformation of lances are prevented by the use of a front holder. In this kind of connector, metal terminals are inserted into respective terminal receiving chambers in a connector housing from a rear side thereof, and in this condition the front holder is attached to the connector housing from the front side thereof, so that lance holding portions of the front holder are inserted into an elastic deformation space for the lances, thereby preventing elastic deformation of the lances, thus retaining the metal terminals in a double manner.
In this case, generally, retaining means for preventing withdrawal of the front holder is provided at a place spaced apart from the lances
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2003-45549 Publication
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2004-319155 Publication
In the above conventional connector, the retaining means for preventing the withdrawal of the front holder is provided at the place spaced apart from the lances, and therefore an additional space is required, and this has sometimes been an obstacle to a compact design of the connector. And besides, in the above conventional connector, the metal terminals are retained in a double manner by preventing the elastic deformation of the lances by the front holder, and if the retaining force for preventing the withdrawal of the metal terminals is further increased, this is desirable.